1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display apparatus has been proposed that discharges parasitic capacitance of a common line during a period while a voltage is not applied to the common line by a source driver, in order to prevent erroneous lighting of the light emitting elements due to the parasitic capacitance of the common line flowing into a drive line (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-156870).